Mainstream Science on Intelligence
"Mainstream Science on Intelligence" is a 1994 editorial written by Linda Gottfredson and published in the Wall Street Journal on December 13. It was a list of 25 statements which upheld many of the findings in intelligence research discussed in The Bell Curve. The frequently-cited piece was reprinted in Intelligence in 1997 with additional information on its creation, the response, and a bibliography. Roughly a third of the 52 signatories , including Gottfredson, have received grants from the Pioneer Fund. The Bell Curve controversy also prompted a report on the field from a task force of the American Psychological Association, titled "Intelligence: Knowns and Unknowns." Signatories * = Pioneer Fund recipient *Richard D. Arvey*, University of Minnesota *Thomas J. Bouchard, Jr.*, University of Minnesota *John B. Carroll, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill *Raymond B. Cattell*, University of Hawaii *David B. Cohen, University of Texas at Austin *Rene V. Dawis, University of Minnesota *Douglas K. Detterman, Case Western Reserve University *Marvin Dunnette, University of Minnesota *Hans Eysenck*, University of London *Jack M. Feldman, Georgia Institute of Technology *Edwin A. Fleishman, George Mason University *Grover C. Gilmore, Case Western Reserve University *Robert A. Gordon*, Johns Hopkins University *Linda S. Gottfredson*, University of Delaware *Robert L. Greene, Case Western Reserve University *Richard J. Haier, University of California at Irvine *Garrett Hardin*, University of California at Santa Barbara *Robert Hogan, University of Tulsa *Joseph M. Horn*, University of Texas at Austin *Lloyd G. Humphreys*, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign *John E. Hunter, Michigan State University *Seymour W. Itzkoff*, Smith College *Douglas N. Jackson, University of Western Ontario *James J. Jenkins, University of South Florida *Arthur R. Jensen*, University of California at Berkeley *Alan S. Kaufman, University of Alabama *Nadeen L. Kaufman, California School of Professional Psychology at San Diego *Timothy Z. Keith, Alfred University *Nadine Lambert, University of California at Berkeley *John C. Loehlin, University of Texas at Austin *David Lubinski, Iowa State University *David T. Lykken*, University of Minnesota *Richard Lynn*, University of Ulster at Coleraine *Paul E. Meehl, University of Minnesota *R. Travis Osborne*, University of Georgia *Robert Perloff, University of Pittsburgh *Robert Plomin, Institute of Psychiatry, London *Cecil R. Reynolds, Texas A & M University *David C. Rowe, University of Arizona *J. Philippe Rushton*, University of Western Ontario *Vincent Sarich, University of California at Berkeley *Sandra Scarr, University of Virginia *Frank L. Schmidt, University of Iowa *Lyle F. Schoenfeldt, Texas A & M University *James C. Sharf, George Washington University *Herman Spitz, former director E.R. Johnstone Training and Research Center, Bordentown, N.J. *Julian C. Stanley, Johns Hopkins University *Del Thiessen, University of Texas at Austin *Lee A. Thompson, Case Western Reserve University *Robert M. Thorndike, Western Washington University *Philip Anthony Vernon*, University of Western Ontario *Lee Willerman, University of Texas at Austin External links * Mainstream science on intelligence: An editorial with 52 signatories, history, and bibliography - published in Intelligence in 1997. **Editor's introduction, Douglas K. Detterman * APA Task Force Report, "Intelligence: Knowns and Unknowns" Category:Intelligence